Se acabó
by Olaya19
Summary: Hasta aquí hemos llegado, ahora sí que se acabó, se acabo ser la más tonta de toda esta historia, ya no volvería a derramar una sola lagrima mas por él.


_Es un fanfic que habla un poco de lo que siente Kagome. Ella es mi personaje preferido femenino, pero tengo que reconocer que a veces su manera de ser tan noble me da un poco de rabia. Quizá porque alomejor yo si fuese ella actuaría totalmente diferente a como lo hace ella... Pero bueno. _

...

Hasta aquí hemos llegado, ahora sí que se acabó, se acabo ser la más tonta de toda esta historia, ya no volvería a derramar una sola lagrima mas por él. Si él quería estar con ella pues muy bien por ellos, pero estaba claro que Inuyasha era como el perro del hortelano, ni come ni deja comer. Es decir, no quería estar conmigo, pero tampoco sin mí.

Porque está claro que él tenía que sentir algo por mí, porque sino como se justifica todas las escenas de celos que tenía con Kouga, porque era eso lo que a mí me hacía dudar y era eso lo que a mi me hacía pensar que Inuyasha era como el perro del hortelano. No quería que Kouga se me acercará porque se ponía como un loco, pero él si se podía largar con aquella.

Pero no, que se creía, que ella era un juguete o qué?

Pues no ella era una persona, una persona que como cualquier otra tenía sentimientos, y necesitaba sentirse querida, que necesitaba amar. Aunque la verdad no entiendo esa estúpida necesidad de ser amada y sentirme amada, con la de problemas que me ahorraría si no sintiese nada de eso.

Pero ya se acabó, ya nunca más volvería a demostrarle a él algún tipo de sentimiento, quizá mostrándole su indiferencia él cambiaba y admitía un par de cosas. Cosa que sería imposible, con lo cabezón que era... Pero bueno, yo no pensaba derramar ni una sola lagrima por él. La vida es muy corta como para ir malgastándola así como así. Si él no quería nada conmigo, pues yo lo aceptaría, y le pondría la mejor cara, porque ya me había cansado. Cansada de él, de su inmadurez, prepotencia, posesismo e orgullo. Así que ahora no haría nada, el era libre para irse con quién quisiera, y por supuesto yo también, así que no permitiría que él se metiera en mis cosas, exactamente como él hacía conmigo.

Nadie se moría de amor, verdad?

Ella no sería la primera.

Estaba segura que lo olvidaría.

A parte ni que yo me fuese a quedar en esa época por siempre, para nada, en cuanto recuperaran la perla entera y se solucionará todo ese embrollo, pues yo me iría donde pertenezco y donde perteneceré por siempre, a hacer una vida como la de cualquier adolescente, acabar de estudiar, trabajar, salir de fiesta en fiesta, y todas esas cosas. Todas esas cosas que por cierto se estaba perdiendo _por él. _Por alguien que solo la trataba como un instrumento, porque a las primeras de cambio se iba a buscar al cadáver ese. Dios jamás pensé que llegaría a odiar a alguien, pero creo que ella estaba lográndolo.

En fin, ella lo amaba, sabía que era así. Si no hace mucho lo habría mandado a la mierda y se habría largado a continuar con su vida. Pero a quien engañaba, lo amaba y lo seguiría haciendo hasta el fin de sus días, estaba segura de eso, porque cuando llega la persona indicada se sabe. Porque solo con esa persona es con la que te apetece estar, hablar, mirar, memorizar cada expresión de su cara, cada postura, cada olor, cada mirada y sonrisa...y sabes que es esa persona cuando darías tu propia vida con tal de que él este feliz, así sea perder tu propia felicidad.

Así que por más que hiciera, ese sentimiento siempre estaría dentro de ella...

Y ella sabía que él sentía algo profundo por ella... Lo sabía por su manera de mirarla... de celarla y sobretodo porque él sería capaz de dar su propia vida, por la de ella una y mil veces más. Eso quedaba más que demostrado. Pero claro el tenía un compromiso, una promesa que cumplirle al saco de huesos. Una promesa que ella respetaría, solo porque era lo que él quería o por lo menos lo que él había prometido. Porque ella bien sabía que él no quería cumplir... Igual que sabía que el saco de huesos no sentía nada por él.

Estaba decidido, ella siempre estaría ahí, para él y por él.

Porque él la necesitaba. Aunque él no se lo dijera.

Pero sobretodo porque ella, necesitaba verlo cada puto día de su vida, necesitaba sentir su mirada en ella, sentir su protección... Todo eso y más.

Así que yo, Kagome Higurashi, prometo luchar por él, ahora y siempre.

**FIN**

_ESPERO QUE OS HAYA GUSTADO, GRACIAS._


End file.
